harrypotterfandomcom_nl-20200216-history
Zwadderich
Zwadderich (Engels'': Slytherin'') is één van de vier afdelingen van Zweinsteins Hogeschool voor Hekserij en Hocus-Pocus, opgericht door Zalazar Zwadderich. Bij het stichten van de afdeling gaf Zalazar de Sorteerhoed opdracht studenten te selecteren die een aantal specifieke karaktereigenschappen hadden die hij het meest waardeerde. Deze karaktereigenschappen omvatten: sluwheid, vindingrijkheid en ambitie. Veel studenten van Zwadderich hebben de neiging om groepen te vormen, vaak met een gekozen leider, wat de ambitieuze kwaliteiten van Zwadderaars illustreert. Voorbeelden hiervan zijn Draco Malfidus' Bende en de Dooddoeners. De stichter waardeerde en begunstigde studenten van zuiver bloed en de Sorteerhoed gaf dan ook toe dat het een factor kan zijn die een rol speelt bij het sorteren. Studenten van elke bloedstatus kunnen dus in de afdeling worden geplaatst, hoewel een Dreuzelgeboren student zeldzaam is. Het symbool van de afdeling is een serpent en de afdelingskleuren zijn smaragdgroen en zilver. Er waren twee opmerkelijke afdelingshoofden van deze afdeling, namelijk Hildebrand Slakhoorn die de rol twee keer op zich nam (vertrok in 1981, maar nam daarna vanaf 1997 de rol weer over tot zijn vertrek vóór 2016), en Severus Sneep. De afdelingsspook is de Bloederige Baron en de zandloper met afdelingspunten bevat groene smaragden. Zwadderich representeert het element water, omdat slangen vaak worden geassocieerd met de zee en meren in de West-Europese mythologie, evenals dat het soepele en flexibele dieren zijn.The Leaky Cauldron interview met J.K. Rowling op 16 juli 2005 Evenzo wordt water in de Keltische mythologie gezien als een poort naar een andere wereld, waardoor sommigen speculeren dat het element werd gekozen omdat het de meeste Zwadderaars hun hoop op een zuiver bloed-gemeenschap zou symboliseren. De afdelingskleuren worden geassocieerd met de wateren rond meren en lochs die vaak groen zijn, en het zilver met grijs regenwater. Kenmerken en waarden Eigenschappen Zwadderaars neigen ambitieus, sluw, sterke leiders en prestatiegericht te zijn. Ze hebben ook zeer ontwikkelde zintuigen met betrekking tot zelfbehoud. Dit betekend dat Zwadderaars de neiging hebben om te aarzelen alvorens te handelen, om zo de mogelijke resultaten af te wegen, voor uiteindelijk te beslissen wat er moet gebeuren. Volgens Professor Perkamentus omvatten de kwaliteiten die Zalazar bij de door hem geselecteerde studenten waardeerde, slimheid, vindingrijkheid, vastberadenheid en "een zekere minachting van de regels". Perkamentus merkte op dat dit allemaal eigenschappen waren die Harry Potter bezat, die bijna in Zwadderich werd geplaatst maar uiteindelijk in Griffoendor kwam. Zwadderaars hebben de neiging om de leiding te nemen en beschikken over sterke leiderschapsvaardigheden. Zwadderaars zijn vaak zelfverzekerd en hebben vertrouwen in hun eigen competentie. Zwadderaars kunnen heel loyaal zijn. Een ander karaktereigenschap dat sommige Zwadderaars delen is een aantrekking tot diepe, onbeantwoorde liefde. Severus Sneep en de Bloederige Baron hadden blijvende maar niet-wederzijdse gevoelens voor respectievelijk Lily Evers en Helena Ravenklauw. Hoewel sommige Zwadderaars, zoals Marten Vilijn, helemaal niet in staat waren om liefde te voelen, is er bekend van degenen die dat wel deden, dat zij hun passie innig en onvoorwaardelijk koesterden, echter vaak tragisch vanwege een onvermogen om adequaat met hun gevoelens om te gaan. Interessant genoeg had Bellatrix van Detta gevoelens voor Marten Vilijn zelf, wat een factor was in haar fanatieke toewijding aan de Dooddoeners. Hoewel Merope Mergel waarschijnlijk nooit op Zweinstein heeft gezeten en daarom helemaal niet in Zwadderich was ingedeeld, was ze zelf een afstammeling van Zwadderich en past ze in het patroon van de leden van zijn afdelingen, aangezien ook zij diepe en niet-wederzijdse gevoelens koesterde voor Marten Vilijn Sr., die vaak op zijn koets langs haar huis reisde. Bloedzuiverheid ]] De Sorteerhoed beweert dat bloedzuiverheid een factor was bij het sorteren van Zwadderaars. Het is echter niet de voornaamste factor, maar suggereert dat de Sorteerhoed rekening houdt met zowel de achtergrond van de student als eigenschappen. Dreuzelgeboren Zwadderaars bestaan, maar zijn zeer zeldzaam, zoals beledigd opgemerkt door Kolier de Bloedhond.''Harry Potter en de Relieken van de Dood'', Hoofdstuk 23 (Villa Malfidus) Er zijn echter duidelijk omschreven voorbeelden van halfbloeden die in deze afdeling werden gesorteerd, waaronder Marten Vilijn, Dorothea Omber en Severus Sneep. Harry Potter was bijna in Zwadderich gesorteerd, maar omdat hij ernaar vroeg, belandde hij in plaats daarvan in Griffoendor. Zuiverbloeden worden echter niet automatisch in Zwadderich geplaatst. Er zijn verschillende voorbeelden van volbloeden die in andere afdelingen zijn gesorteerd; de Wemel familie, Sirius Zwarts, Marcel Lubbermans en James Potter werden allemaal in Griffoendor gesorteerd, terwijl Ernst Marsman werd gesorteerd in Huffelpuf. Het concept van bloedzuiverheid dat een rol speelt bij het selecteren van studenten voor Zwadderich is afkomstig van de oprichter Zalazar Zwadderic, die een strikter beleid van toelating tot de school wilde — een school beperkt tot enkel zuiverbloed studenten. Dit was in strijd met de wensen van de andere stichters van Zweinsteins Hogeschool voor Hekserij en Hocus-Pocus die studenten van elke bloedstatus wilden accepteren. Het is belangrijk om op te merken dat niet elke leerling in Zwadderich het eens is met het idee van bloedzuiverheid, maar dat elk lid nog duizenden jaren later verbonden zou zijn aan de standpunten van hun stichter. Omdat de afdeling bijna altijd studenten zou selecteren die zijn visie voor zijn afdeling delen, zouden veel leden die indruk van hun afdeling nog steeds geven tijdens hun verblijf op Zweinstein. In december 1992 bijvoorbeeld, was het wachtwoord voor de leerlingenkamer "bloedzuiver". Rivaliteit Zwadderich en Griffoendor zijn over het algemeen rivalen in Zwerkbal en voor de Afdelingsbeker, die de eerstgenoemde zeven jaar op rij had gewonnen voorafgaand aan de aankomst van Harry Potter op Zweinstein in 1991. Het is ook zeldzaam dat studenten van Zwadderich en Griffoendor vriendschappelijk met elkaar omgaan, en gewoonte dat ze vaak vijandigheid delen. Er zijn uitzonderingen zoals Zwadderaar Severus Sneep en Griffoendor Lily Evers, die beste vrienden waren totdat Sneep het woord "Modderbloedje" gebruikte en zijn aspiraties om een Dooddoener te worden ervoor zorgde dat Lily hun banden verbrak. Hun rivaliteit was vooral het geval tijdens de Eerste en Tweede Tovenaarsoorlog. Tijdens de tweede oorlog voegde geen enkele student van Zwadderich zich bij de vereniging die bekend staat als de Strijders van Perkamentus; Dit is hoogstwaarschijnlijk de schuld van Hermelien Griffel, Ron Wemel en Harry Potter die alleen mensen hebben uitgenodigd die ze vertrouwden. De drie deelden een diep wantrouwen voor alle Zwadderaars. Er is een vreselijke spanning, rivaliteit en afkeer tussen Griffoendors Harry Potter, Hermelien Griffel en Ronald Wemel en Zwadderaar Draco Malfidus. Hermelien heeft Draco zelfs ooit geslagen. Vanaf het moment dat Harry en Draco elkaar ontmoetten, waren ze onmiddellijk vijanden. De relatie tussen Zwadderich en de andere twee afdelingen, Huffelpuf en Ravenklauw, was variabel. Tegen de tijd dat Harry Potter's jaren op Zweinstein begonnen waren Huffelpuf en Ravenklauw gefrustreerd door de zevenjarige achtereenvolgende overwinning van Zwadderich en steunden Griffoendor in hun pogingen deze reeks te verbreken, in de mate dat ze zich zelfs tegen Harry en zijn vrienden keerden toen hun overtredingen Griffoendor 150 punten kostte (en dus de leiding) met Zwadderich die dit bij elke gelegenheid inwreef. Dit bleef in het algemeen bij Zwerkbalwedstrijden, waar Ravenklauw en Huffelpuf Griffoendor standaard steunden als ze het opnamen tegen Zwadderich. Toen Harry naast Carlo Kannewasser uit Huffelpuf tot Toverschoolkampioen van Zweinstein werd benoemd, dachten de drie afdelingen dat hij Huffelpuf's glorie probeerde te stelen en steunden Carlo als de 'echte' kampioen van Zweinstein, hoewel Zwadderich dit hoogstwaarschijnlijk enkel uit wrok jegens Harry deed dan enige daadwerkelijke steun voor Carlo. Na Carlo's dood door de handen van Heer Voldemort sloot Zwadderich zich aan bij het toosten op zijn herinnering, maar sommigen, zoals Draco Malfidus, waren echter niet bedroefd om zijn dood. Reputatie frame|Een slang, het symbool van Zwadderich Zwadderich heeft een dergelijke bekende reputatie voor het voortbrengen van duistere heksen en tovenaars waardoor velen zouden zeggen dat elke duistere heks of tovenaar eigenlijk in Zwadderich gesorteerd was. Hoewel het waar is dat velen in de afdeling zaten, is het niet waar om te stellen dat elk van hen er één was, gezien Peter Pippeling, verrader van James en Lily Potter, in Griffoendor zat en Quirinus Krinkel in Ravenklauw. Het lijkt erop dat deze reputatie heeft geleid tot een ironisch vooroordeel tegen de gehele afdeling. Het is niet bekend hoeveel duistere heksen en tovenaars en uit deze afdeling kwamen voordat Marten Vilijn Dooddoeners begon te werven, maar velen van hen kwamen uit een familie die bloedzuiverheid prees en zouden liever, net als Vilijn, in deze afdeling willen zitten en van daaruit volgelingen rekruteren. In feite waren er veel goede heksen en tovenaars binnen de afdeling die zich verzetten tegen het gebruik van de Zwarte Kunsten en discriminatie op basis van bloedzuiverheid, zoals Hildebrand Slakhoorn en Andromeda Tops. Andromeda was verwant aan vele duistere heksen en tovenaars zoals haar eigen zuster Bellatrix van Detta en zwager Lucius Malfidus, maar koos ervoor om haar loyaliteit aan haar familie te laten varen in het voordeel van haar huwelijk met de Dreuzelgeboren Ted Tops. Tevens bleek de loyaliteit van Severus Sneep uiteindelijk richting Albus Perkamentus te zijn, en diende als een drievoudig spion voor de Orde van de Feniks, in schril contrast met Peter Pippeling, de voormalige Griffoendor die in plaats daarvan een dubbelspion voor de Dooddoeners werd. Er is ook op Pottermore verklaard dat Merlijn (van Koning Arthur-faam) ook aan Zwadderaar was. Het is tevens mogelijk (hoewel zeer onwaarschijnlijk) dat de Sorteerhoed eenvoudigweg iedereen met slechte bedoelingen in Zwaddericht sorteert, ongeacht of zij nu sluw of ambitieus zijn, wat ertoe heeft bijgedragen dat de afdeling onterecht een slechte naam heeft gekregen. Vincent Korzel en Karel Kwast waren beide ongelooflijk stom en hadden geen slimme of sluwe geest, maar werden toch ingedeeld in Zwadderich. Ze bezaten mogelijk één van de minder belangrijke eigenschappen, aangezien zelfs Peter Pippeling niet in Griffoendor werd geplaatst voor zijn dapperheid, maar in plaats daarvan voor zijn ridderlijkheid. Het is ook waarschijnlijk dat Korzel en Kwast daar eenvoudigweg werden geplaatst door middel van een eliminatieproces, omdat ze vrijwel geen van de kwaliteiten bezaten die door één van de andere afdelingen werden gewaardeerd (het ontbreken van de werkethiek en eerlijkheid van Huffelpuf, de academische bekwaamheid van Ravenklauw of de dapperheid van Griffoendor). De Sorteerhoed heeft mogelijk echter rekening gehouden met hun voorkeur van afdeling, wat gezien hun familiegeschiedenis hoogstwaarschijnlijk Zwadderich was. Het gedrag van de Zwadderaars tijdens de Slag om Zweinstein wordt tevens betwist. De meerderheid van hun leden vertrok van Zweinstein voordat de strijd begon en een paar voegden zich bij hun families om Dooddoeners te worden. Velen van hen keerden echter terug naar Zweinstein om te vechten tegen de Dooddoeners en werden begeleid door hun afdelingshoofd, Hildebrand Slakhoorn. ]] De eigenschappen van de afdeling worden beschouwd als voor de hand liggende voorbeelden van mensen met verkeerde doeleinden, zoals sluwheid en ambitie, maar ze zijn niet inherent negatief. Bovendien kunnen eigenschappen van de rest van de afdelingen zoals durf, intelligentie en loyaliteit ook gemakkelijk negatief benadrukt worden. Een andere eigenschap dat tevens negatief zou kunnen worden benadrukt is zelfbehoud. Het idee dat velen van hen hun eigen leven meer lijken te waarderen dan dat van anderen, kan hen minder gedenkwaardig en vertrouwend maken, maar is niet altijd het geval. Firminus Nigellus gaf die indruk toen hij zag hoe Harry Potter probeerde te vluchten, omdat hij bang was dat zijn aanwezigheid zijn vrienden in gevaar bracht. Hij verklaarde: "Wij Zwadderaars zijn ook best dapper, maar niet stom. Als we de keus hebben, zullen we bijvoorbeeld altijd proberen ons eigen hachje te redden." Er zijn echter uitzonderingen op deze regel, zoals Sneep, van wie Harry zei dat hij een "Zwadderaar, en waarschijnlijk de moedigste man die ik ooit gekend heb" was, en Regulus Zwarts, die zijn leven gaf in een poging om één van Heer Voldemort's Gruzielementen te vernietigen en zijn huiself Knijster beval om zichzelf te redden en te vertrekken. De waarheid is dat, terwijl de meeste duistere heksen en tovenaars Zwadderaars waren, veel leden van Zwadderich geen duistere bedoelingen hebben en zelfs vriendelijk en tolerant zijn. Leerlingenkamer frame|Leerlingenkamer van Zwadderich De leerlingenkamer van Zwadderich bevindt zich in de kerkers van het kasteel en onder het Zwarte Meer. Hierdoor hangt er een groene gloed door de leerlingenkamer. Harry Potter en Ron Wemel betraden de leerlingenkamer in hun tweede jaar, om te achterhalen of Draco Malfidus de Geheime Kamer had geopend. Om de leerlingenkamer van Zwadderich binnen te komen, moet men het juiste wachtwoord hardop tegen een vochtige, stenen muur spreken; Zodra het wachtwoord is uitgesproken, schuift er een verborgen stenen deur opzij waardoor er een rechthoekig gat naar de leerlingenkamer ontstaat. Het enige bekende wachtwoord is "bloedzuiver", wat werd gebruikt in 1992. Afdelingshoofd Founders_slytherin.jpg|Zalazar Zwadderich (10de eeuw) Horace_Slughorn2.jpg|Hildebrand Slakhoorn (Jaren 1920-1981) Severus_Snape2.jpg|Severus Sneep (1981-1996) Het afdelingshoofd van Zwadderich tijdens Harry's eerste zes jaar was Severus Sneep. Toen hij echter in 1997 vluchtte, nam toverdrankmeester Hildebrand Slakhoorn het over. Bij Sneep's terugkeer als Schoolhoofd later dat jaar, heeft hij Slakhoorn's benoeming goedgekeurd, gezien het feit dat hij toen geen Dooddoeners als nieuwe afdelingshoofden heeft toegewezen. Bekende Zwadderaars Trivia frame|Spandoek van Zwadderich *Het feit dat J.K. Rowling een personage genaamd Mafalda, een halfbloed, die de dochter van een Snul en een Dreuzel was, in Zwadderich wilde plaatsen, suggereert dat Rowling het verlangen van Zwadderich naar bloedzuiverheid niet de Sorteerhoed liet beïnvloeden. Ook omdat zowel Voldemort als Sneep beide halfbloed waren, lijkt er geen reden om te vermoeden dat er een "zuiverbloed" Zwadderich bestaat. *Studenten van Zwadderich hebben mogelijk een bepaalde vaardigheid in Toverdranken. Twee van Harry's toverdrankmeesters waren Severus Sneep en Hildebrand Slakhoorn, beide hoorden bij Zwadderich. Het is echter mogelijk dat dit talent in studenten van Zwadderich enkel toeval is, aangezien sommige studenten uit de andere afdelingen van Zweinstein dit talent ook hadden, zoals Harry Potter's moeder, Lily Potter (née Evers) (waarvan de vaardigheden werden getoond door middel van Slakhoorn's referenties naar haar vaardigheden in dit vak door het merendeel van Harry Potter en de Halfbloed Prins) en Hermelien Griffel, die beide Griffoendors waren. *Studenten van Zwadderich lijken ook begaafd te zijn in Occlumentie. De meeste bekende Occlumensen in de boeken komen uit Zwadderich (namelijk Voldemort, Severus Sneep, Bellatrix van Detta, Draco Malfidus en Hildebrand Slakhoorn). *rightElizabeth Oorlof was hoogstwaarschijnlijk een Zwadderaar. *J.K. Rowling verklaarde in een PotterCast interview dat sommige Zwadderaars onderdeel van de versterking van Slakhoorn waren tijdens de Slag om Zweinstein. *J.K. Rowling verklaarde dat Zwadderich in 2017 niet meer het volbloed-bolwerk is dat het ooit was. De donkere reputatie bestaat echter nog steeds, gezien Albus Potter's angst.The Leaky Cauldron interview met J.K. Rowling op 30 juli 2007 *Het is interessant om op te merken dat Zwadderich zowel de eerste afdeling is die wordt genoemd in de serie (door Draco Malfidus), evenals de laatste (door Albus Potter). *Zwadderich was de winnaar van eerste, derde en zevende Afdelingsbeker op ''Pottermore''. *De Sorteerhoed overwoog om Gladianus Smalhart in Zwadderich te plaatsen, maar koos uiteindelijk voor Ravenklauw.Writing by J.K. Rowling: "Gilderoy Lockhart" op ''Pottermore'' *Peter Pippeling was een Hoedstilde waarvan werd overwogen om in Zwadderich geplaatst te worden, maar werd uiteindelijk gesorteerd in Griffoendor.Writing by J.K. Rowling: "Hatstall" op ''Pottermore'' *Scarlett Byrne, de actrice die in de films Patty Park speelt, werd op ''Pottermore'' ingedeeld in Zwadderich. Afdelingsbeker op Pottermore * Zwadderich won de eerste afdelingsbeker met 72.734.274 afdelingspunten. * Zwadderich werd tweede voor de tweede afdelingsbeker met 48.495.275 punten. * Zwadderich won de derde afdelingsbeker met 26.990.924 punten. * Zwadderich werd tweede voor de vierde afdelingsbeker met 24.865.387 punten. * Zwadderich werd tweede voor de vijfde afdelingsbeker met 27.795.479 punten. * Zwadderich werd vierde voor de zesde afdelingsbeker met 31.926.625 punten. * Zwadderich won de zevende afdelingsbeker met 52.652.850 punten. * Zwadderich werd tweede voor de achtste afdelingsbeker met 26.564.159 punten. Verschijning * Harry Potter en de Steen der Wijzen '' * ''Harry Potter en de Steen der Wijzen (film) * Harry Potter en de Steen der Wijzen (game) * Harry Potter en de Geheime Kamer * Harry Potter en de Geheime Kamer (film) * Harry Potter en de Geheime Kamer (game) * Harry Potter en de Gevangene van Azkaban * Harry Potter en de Gevangene van Azkaban (film) * Harry Potter en de Gevangene van Azkaban (game) * Harry Potter en de Vuurbeker * Harry Potter en de Vuurbeker (film) * Harry Potter en de Vuurbeker (game) * Harry Potter en de Orde van de Feniks * Harry Potter en de Orde van de Feniks (film) * Harry Potter en de Orde van de Feniks (game) * Harry Potter en de Halfbloed Prins * Harry Potter en de Halfbloed Prins (film) * Harry Potter en de Halfbloed Prins (game) * Harry Potter en de Relieken van de Dood * Harry Potter en de Relieken van de Dood: Deel 1 * Harry Potter en de Relieken van de Dood: Deel 2 * Harry Potter en de Relieken van de Dood: Deel 2 (game) * Harry Potter en het Vervloekte Kind * LEGO Harry Potter: Years 1-4 * LEGO Harry Potter: Years 5-7 * LEGO Harry Potter * Pottermore Zie ook * Zalazar Zwadderich * Medaillon van Zalazar Zwadderich * Zwerkbalteam van Zwadderich * Leerlingenkamer van Zwadderich * Griffoendor * Huffelpuf * Ravenklauw * Zweinsteins Hogeschool voor Hekserij en Hocus-Pocus Referenties Bron Deze pagina is een (deelse) kopie en vertaling van de Engelse Harry Potter Wikia Categorie:Zweinstein afdelingen Categorie:Zwadderich